Creative Wonders
Creative Wonders was an educational software corporation from 1994 to 1999. It created computer games based on children's characters like Sesame Street, Geo, JeremyToons, Madeline, Schoolhouse Rock!, Arthur, Little Bear, Dr. Seuss and ABC World Reference. History Creative Wonders started out in 1994 as a division of Electronic Arts. Creative Wonders was responsible for creating popular games like the Sesame Street and Madeline series. In 1995, Creative Wonders teamed with ABC to create the ABC World Reference Series, a series of encyclopedias and atlases on CD-ROM. In 1998, Creative Wonders was purchased by The Learning Company. Products * Sesame Street (1994-1999) * Geo (1994-1999) * JeremyToons (1994-1999) * Madeline (1995-1999) * School House Rock (1995-1996) * ABC World Reference Series (1995-1998) * Slam Dunk Typing (1995) * The Baby-sitters Club (1996) * Arthur (1999) * Little Bear (1999) * Dr. Seuss (1999) * Blue's Clues (2000-2003) * The Wiggles (2003-2004) Software Sesame Street * Numbers (1994) * Letters (1994) * Let's Make a Word! (1995) * Art Workshop (1995) * Get Set to Learn (1996) * Elmo's Preschool (1996) * Search and Learn Adventures (1997) * Grover's Travels (1998) * The Three Grouchketeers (1998) * Elmo's Reading Basics (1998) * Elmo Through the Looking-Glass (1998) * Baby and Me (1999) Geo * Geo's Preschool (1994) * Geo's Kindergarten (1994) * Geo's 1st Grade (1994) * Geo's 2nd Grade (1994) * Geo's Reading Games (1995) * Geo's Math Games (1995) * Geo's Thinking Games (1996) * Geo Activity Center (1997) * Geo's Early Clicks (1997) * Geo's CP (1997) * Geo's Brain Games (1998) * Learning Spanish with Geo (1998) * Learning French with Geo (1999) JeremyToons * JeremyToons Toddler (1994) * JeremyToons Preschool (1994) * JeremyToons Kindergarten (1994) * JeremyToons 1st Grade (1995) * JeremyToons 2nd Grade (1995) * JeremyToons Reading Games (1995) * JeremyToons Math Games (1995) * JeremyToons Thinking Games (1996) * JeremyToons Activity Center (1996) * JeremyToons Science Games (1997) * JeremyToons Brain Games (1997) * JeremyToons CP (1998) * JeremyToons Early Clicks (1999) Madeline * Madeline and the Magnificent Puppet Show: A Learning Journey (1995) * Madeline European Adventures (1996) * Madeline Thinking Games (1996) * Madeline Preschool & Kindergarten (1997) * Madeline 1st & 2nd Grade (1997) * Madeline Rainy Day Activities (1998) * Madeline 1st & 2nd Grade Reading (1999) * Madeline 1st & 2nd Grade Math (1999) Schoolhouse Rock! * Grammar Rock (1995) * Math Rock (1996) * America Rock (1996) * Science Rock (1997) * Thinking Games (1998) ABC World Reference Series * 3D Atlas (1995-1997) * Wide World of Animals (1995-1996) Arthur * Arthur's Kindergarten (1999) * Arthur's 1st Grade (1999) * Arthur's 2nd Grade (1999) * Arthur's Reading Games (1999) * Arthur's Math Games (1999) * Arthur's Thinking Games (1999) Little Bear * Little Bear Preschool Thinking Adventures (1999) * Little Bear Kindergarten Thinking Adventures (1999) * Little Bear Rainy Day Activities (1999) Dr. Seuss * Dr. Seuss Toddler (1999) * Dr. Seuss Preschool (1999) * Dr. Seuss Kindergarten (1999) * Dr. Seuss Reading Games (1999) Blue's Clues * Blue's Math Games (2000) * Blue's Science Games (2000) * Blue's Big Musical (2001) * Steve and Joe's Visit (2001) * Steve's Last Day (2002) * Joe's First Week of Fun (2002) * Blue's Music Time Activities (2003) * Blue's Shape Time Activities (2003) The Wiggles * A Day with The Wiggles (2003) * Space Dancing (2003) * Wiggly Arcade (2004) * The Wiggly Circus (2004) Other titles * Slam Dunk Typing (1995) * The Baby-sitters Club (1996) * LearningBuddies TV Pack (1999) * LearningBuddies PC Pack (1999) See also * Electronic Arts * ABC * The Learning Company Category:Company Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia